


You Belong With Me

by Hey_there_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Communication via window, Dean Winchester is cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_destiel/pseuds/Hey_there_destiel
Summary: Castiel can’t help but notice the new neighbor moving into the long abandoned house next door. He definitely seemed to notice Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Kevin Tran, Castiel & Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just kind of clearing out my drafts rn so I know this is kind of wonky uhh lemme know if I should continue it ig :))

Almost everybody in Lebanon, Kansas knew the Novak's. They were easily the most well respected family in the city. 

Chuck Novak, the wealthy author who got famous off of his book series, 'Revolution'. 

Michael Novak, his eldest son and recent student at Harvard Law. 

Gabriel Novak, the friendly, sweet toothed middle child, who had big plans of starting his own Candy Business one day. 

And then there was Castiel Novak, the witty, smart, youngest son of the writer. 

Together, they were a respectable group. All of Lebanon would kill to marry into this family. Alas, none of the sons were looking for relationships. And everyone knew Chuck was devastated after the loss of his wife after Castiel's birth. Now, he loved his sons with everything he had. He'd be damned if anyone tried to take advantage of them. 

Yet, the most adored trait of this family, was their humbleness. They didn't act snooty, or like they were too good for anyone. Gabriel and Castiel went to a normal highschool, wore normal clothes, and treated their peers as equals. Chuck smiled at everyone he saw on the street, and helped people with their groceries. Michael... Gave a homeless guy $50 once. Ok so, most of them weren't poshy. 

They lived in a large house, on a large hill, in a tiny neighborhood on the outskirts of town. There were only four families in Woodlawn Drive. 

The Romans who consisted of, Azazel, the father, Abbadon, the mother, and their two children, Meg and Richard. Meg was in the same grade as Castiel. And Richard.... Was a dick. They had been trying to set heir daughter up with Castiel for years, but Cas was in complete disagreement. 

The Bradbury's, Gertrude, Dan and their only daughter Charlie. Charlie had been Castiel's best friend since Middle School, when they bonded over the hatred of their shared teacher, Mr. Walker. 

The Trans, Linda and her genius son, Kevin. AP class? You name it, Kevin was taking it. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, as Linda was a surgeon at Lebanon General. 

And of course, the Novak's. 

There was one more house in Woodlawn, a nice, two story, family house. With a two car garage, double footed entrance, and even a pool in the backyard. But for whatever reason, no one had lived there for as long as Castiel could remember.

Until now. 

It was almost 5:30 pm when Castiel saw the truck pull into the house across the street. His heart stopped in his chest. Someone was moving into the neighborhood. Now, this may not seem like a big deal, but to a small neighborhood such as Woodlawn, new neighbors were a very rare occurrence. It had always just been the Novak's, The Bradbury's, the Romans, and the Trans. 

The sound of the Harry Potter theme song pulled the youngest Novak from his thoughts. Charlie. He scrambled to the other side of his bed to answer. 

"You seeing what I'm seeing, Cassie?" she questioned, the second her line was picked up. 

"Assuming you mean the moving truck in 2368, than yes, Char, I am seeing it as well." Cas answered, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as he peeked through the curtains on his window. Glancing over to Charlie's house, he could see her doing the same thing. 

"Chances they have a cute daughter?" Charlie sighed, as if the thought of it alone was making her swoon. 

Castiel squinted as he saw three figures exiting the vehicle. "Unless you consider a woman in her early forties cute, no I don't think so. Sorry, Bud." 

The ginger snorted. "Shuddup. I can't see anything, how many of 'em are there?" She asked, and Castiel looked over to see she was craning her head trying to get a better look. 

"Three. A mother and two sons I think. The- shit." Castiel froze when one of the boys looked up and spotted him. He didn't dare move, after all, he had already been caught. The boy smiled up at him and waved, before turning back to what Castiel assumed was his brother and started talking to him. 

"-stiel! Earth to Cas?!" The voice of his best friend pulled him back from the shock. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry."

"What the hell just happened? I thought you fell out your window or something." She scolded, whispering harshly into the phone. 

"No such luck," Cas deadpanned. "One of the sons saw me." 

"Oh... Well was he cute?" The girl questioned, and without even looking, Castiel could tell she was wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Charlie, you're gay." The brunette reminded her, rolling his eyes. 

"Well yeah, but I still wanna know. I got plenty of straight friends I could set up with one of them. Or...." She didn't even need to finish her sentence. 

"No." Castiel said immediately. Ever since he confessed he had a small crush on some random guy he saw at the grocery store, Charlie had been at his throat trying to get him a boyfriend. 

"Ok ok. But if you ever change your mind, you know I'm here. Anyways- wait! Who's that?" Cas almost dropped the phone at Charlie's sudden change in tone. 

Looking down, he spotted a familiar looking truck pulling into the house. "Oh my god." he mumbled, eyes bright with disbelief. 

"What?! Who is it???" Charlie begged, and Cas hesitated for a moment, knowing the suspense was killing her.

"Mr. Singer." He laughed when Charlie made a noise of doubt. 

"You're shitting me, what's our history teacher doing over there?" she gawked, desperately trying to get a view of the front driveway. 

"As if I know." Cas shrugged, staring quizzically down at the new neighbors. 

He watched as Mr. Singer first pulled the mom into a tight hug. Then the two boys. 

"He's hugging them. What does that mean?" He questioned, eyes widening when Charlie gasped.

"Oh my god. Mr. Singer is having an affair." she announced, but Cas shook his head. 

"That's insane, Char! We all see how in love he and Mrs. Harvelle are. Hell, Charlie. My dad was invited to the wedding. There's no way he's cheating on her." He defended. 

Mr. Singer and Mrs. Harvelle got married two years ago after teaching alongside eachother for almost five years. Mrs. Harvelle has insisted on keeping her last name, so she and her daughter Jo (who was in the ninth grade now) would have the same name. Apparently, Mr. Singer had no objections. 

"Then why aren't Jo and her mom here?" Charlie asked, but Cas knew she was just being stubborn. 

"I don't know, but I really don't think he's having an affair." Cas rolled his eyes. 

"We shall see. Anyways, my moms calling me down for dinner. Talk to you later." Castiel glanced over at her house to see her giving him a salute. 

He rolled his eyes and nodded, before disconnecting the call. Just as he was about to crawl back into bed, his door flew open. 

"Rise and Shine!" Gabriel sang, purposefully off key. Cas glared at his older brother. 

"How many times have I told you not to do that? You could've sent me into cardiac arrest! Then you would feel bad." He joked. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. 

"You're sixteen. I don't think that's what you should be afraid of right now." The brother laughed. "Anyways. Dad wants to know if you want to come with us to meet the new neighbors tomorrow morning. He told me to bake them a pie, but I'm not going if you're not." He shrugged, and Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Why? Scared you'll embarrass yourself?" Cas raised an eyebrow, smirking at Gabriel's glare.

"Whatever. Are you coming or not?" He asked again, and Castiel thought for a moment. 

"I don't know. Gimme til dinner. Then I'll let you know." He decided. Gabe nodded, and exited the room, leaving Cas by himself once again. 

Castiel crawled back in bed, and began scrolling through his phone. Upsides of meeting the new neighbors: he may be able to figure out why his history teacher was there. He would know why all of the sudden 2368 Woodlawn Drive was occupied. Downsides: he would have to face the boy who had caught him staring from his window, which could potentially be pretty awkward. 

Inevitably, his wonder outweighed his embarrassment. He had to prove to Charlie that Mr. Singer was not having an affair. 

"Cas! Dinner!" His father voice rang out through the hallway. Hesitantly, he got up and headed to the door, having finally made his decision.  
•••

Castiel sighed happily, as he plopped down on his bed. His father always made the best grilled chicken salad. 

Snuggling up under the covers, he laid on his side and began to scroll through the endless memes had been sent in his friends groupchat. The chat consisted of Him, Charlie, Jessica, Garth, Kevin, and Eileen. 

After about five minutes of scrolling, he felt his eyes begin to droop shut against his will. Deciding this was a sign that he should go to sleep, he sent his goodbyes and set his phone at the nightstand next to his bed. 

In no time at all, he felt himself begin to drift off to sleep. 

Almost immediately, he snapped awake. At first, he wasn't sure was woke him. Maybe he had forgotten to put his phone on silent and a notification had gone off. Or maybe Gabriel had forgotten to turn off his Bluetooth speaker and accidentally sent it through the house. 

Dismissing the thought, he rolled back over and tried to fall back asleep. 

Tap. 

The sound was so faint, Castiel wondered if he had imagined it. He listened closely for another tap, becoming a bit frightened. 

Tap. 

Again, so quiet Castiel barely heard it. Deciding that this was not merely a figment if his imagination, he sat up and listened intently. Trying to pinpoint the location of the tapping. 

Tap. 

The window. He heard it clearly that time. There was no doubt in his mind that this was very real, and very scary. 

Tap. 

Shaking, he pulled a blanket over his shoulders and headed over to the window to identify the culprit of the annoying sound. 

For a moment, he saw only the dark of the night. Frowning, he wondered what on earth could be making the dreaded noise. 

Tap. 

Castiel shot back as a pebble hit the glass of his window. Looking to the direction of where the pebble was launched from, he saw a boy, standing by his window much like Cas, except his was open. And he had a handful of pebbles! 

Cas was about to tell him to cut it out when he noticed the boy was holding a small poster. Curiosity taking over, he leaned closer to the glass to try and make out what the makeshift note said. 

"Hey" Was all written on there. 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, what was his new neighbor trying to do? Start a conversation at -Cas checked the clock- 10:30 pm? 

He was about to flip the guy off and crawl back into bed, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the way The boy waved at Castiel to get his attention, or the way Cas could tell he was barley managing not to fall from his second story bedroom. Either way, something compelled Cas to go to his desk, and pull out a poster and a sharpie. 

"Hi" he wrote, in big, bold letters. 

He held it up against the window so Blondie could see. 

His new neighbor flipped his poster over and began hurriedly writing. 

"I'm Dean. U?" 

Cas raised an eyebrow at the figure, hoping he could tell that Castiel was finding this at least somewhat entertaining. Then he flipped his over and wrote,

"Castiel" 

Dean once again started scribbling in the oversized note. 

"That's kind of weird. No offense" 

Cas laughed, not the first time he'd heard that. 

"Named after an angel. The angel of Thursday actually. Really intriguing stuff I know." 

He could tell Dean was laughing by the way his shoulders bounced. 

"At least you're not named after your dead grandmother" 

Castiel's jaw dropped. This Dean dude was really open for having just met him five minutes ago. 

"Your grandmothers name was Dean?" 

"Deanna, smart ass" 

Cas laughed at Deans bluntness. 

"You go to school around here?" Dean wrote, before Castiel had time to respond to his previous note. 

"Lebanon High, u?"

"No way! I start there Monday!" 

"Cool! Maybe I can show you around?" 

Castiel faltered at his own forwardness, he had never offered to show a new student around campus before. But now, he was far too excited to reconsider. 

"Sounds good, Cas. Imma head to bed, nice talking to you" Dean wrote, and Castiel wondered if he had come on too strong. He supposed he would find out tomorrow morning. 

"Gn"

Cas turned out his light and crawled back into bed, this time falling into a deep, uninterrupted, sleep.


End file.
